Bαςкѕтαgє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Pero… Los Gleeful no necesitamos ni rimas tontas ni rituales de buena suerte."::...::Viñeta::...::Rev!Pinecest::..


**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls** no **me pertenece; tampoco la estupenda imagen de portada y... todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Aquí me reporto para aportar algo de alternativo incesto ficticio a la comunidad porque... siempre es necesario y aún no ha matado a nadie (?).**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Rev!Pinecest (personalidades basadas en el AU de Reverse Pines) que... está entre implícito y explícito (?).**

 **Sin nada más para retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ackstage._

* * *

 **M** anteniendo la mirada clavada en los ojos azules que se reflejaban ante ella, pasó delicadamente la barra del bálsamo labial de un lado a otro antes de lanzarse un coqueto beso a sí misma.

Con cierta discreción al tomar la brocha para retocar su ligero y encantador rubor, alzó la mirada hasta dar con la figura que se pasaba detrás de ella, meciendo de un lado al otro la capa que caía detrás de sus hombros.

— ¿Estás preocupado, Dipper? —preguntó, dejando ver una sonrisa tan arrogante y burlona como el tono que había usado.

El otro Gleeful no dijo nada, sólo siguió yendo de un lado al otro sin siquiera dignarse a verla. De no haberlo conocido tan bien, Mabel habría creído que su gemelo la había ignorado.

Rodó los ojos y, simplemente, se encogió de hombros al murmurar un seco «como quieras». Sin embargo, en vez de volver a ensimismarse, giró en su lugar hasta quedar de frente al menor.

—Tenemos cinco minutos, Mabel. —Dipper habló con voz seria, observando por el rabillo del ojo como la chica echaba hacia atrás su cabello son ambas manos, aún soberbia—. ¿Quieres darte prisa?

—Pfff.

Rodando los ojos con molestia, Mabel hizo un vago gesto con la mano a modo de negativa cuando cruzó las piernas, presumiendo así sus largas y torneadas piernas recubiertas por las medias oscuras.

Antes de decir nada, apoyó el codo sobre la rodilla superior y, a su vez, posó el delicado mentón en la palma de su mano.

— ¿Por qué la prisa, _hermanito_? —inquirió con falsa curiosidad, jugando con uno de sus mechones con la mano libre—. Sabes tan bien como yo que esa gente ama escuchar estupideces, y que esperarían lo que fuese necesario por nosotros.

Mientras acomodaba parte de su flequillo —dejando ver, sin querer y por unos momentos, su peculiar marca de nacimiento— con cierta frustración, Dipper también rodó los ojos.

—Nunca negué eso —contestó al cruzarse de brazos. Antes de agregar algo más, recostó su espalda sobre la puerta del camerino—. Sólo quiero terminar la absurda función del día y regresar a casa de una buena vez.

—Quieres molestar a Will de vuelta, ¿no?

Dipper no contestó directamente; su sonrisa entre dientes (seguida de una pequeña risa nada inocente) le había indicado a Mabel todo lo que quería confirmar.

—También sabes lo divertido que es, _hermanita_ —pretendió defenderse al ensanchar su mueca.

Por más de que su gemela había imitado su mueca a la perfección —ya fuese consciente o no— como respuesta, asintió de todas formas.

—Podrías haberlo mencionado antes —dijo al fin tras ponerse de pie. Por más simpática que pudiese parecer al dejar escapar una torpe risilla, el Gleeful menor sabía que no había nada más distante a la realidad; todo era por aparentar, aún cuando se mantenían solos—. _Tal vez_ me habría tardado menos.

—O habrías tardado el doble —mencionó después de que ella se acercase _casi_ descaradamente, arrinconándolo entre su cuerpo y la puerta—; no quieras engañarme, Mabel.

—Pero yo nunca quise hacerlo, _pequeño Dipper_ —murmuró después de que su hermano rodease su cintura con ambos brazos, apoyando su frente sobre la de él al mismo tiempo que una de sus filosas uñas delineaba el contorno de su rostro.

—Te dije que no volvieras a usar ese maldito apodo otra vez —bramó entre dientes, apartando su mano sin mucho cuidado cuando entrecerró su (de por sí) afilada mirada.

Lejos de molestarla, Mabel ladeó lánguidamente su cabeza, manteniendo la sonrisa de antes.

—Pequeño Dipper… eso no te hará _mayor_ que tu hermana _mayor_ —apuntó calmadamente, mas cuando notó la nueva réplica amenazante que se avecinaba, presionó sus labios contra los de él lo suficiente para silenciarlo—. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?

Con rencor (u odio, ambas cosas eran demasiado similares para ellos) contenido, Dipper sólo desafió la mirada de su hermana mientras ésta acariciaba con la yema de los dedos la mano con la que aún la apresaba.

—Cuando dejes de hablar de ello —contestó cortante al apartarla, llevando la nueva mano libre hacia el pomo de la puerta—. ¿Quieres empezar a moverte ya? Podremos divertirnos cuando la pantomima acabe.

La Gleeful alzó una ceja, expectante. Cruzando los brazos por debajo del busto oculto por aquella chaqueta celeste, separó sus rosáceos labios para empezar a recitar:

— _Uno para el dinero…_

— _Y dos para mostrar._

— _Tres para estar listo…_

— _Y cuatro para arrancar._

Terminando la rima tras abrir la puerta, Dipper volvió la vista hacia Mabel que, complacida, volvió a besarlo antes de cruzar primero el umbral.

—Pero… Los Gleeful no necesitamos ni rimas tontas ni rituales de buena suerte.

Con una sonrisa tan ladeada como confiada, palmeó su rostro antes de tironear de su mano, divertida.

Aún les quedaba por presentarse en el escenario de la absurda Tienda de la Telepatía.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta (en caso de que alguien haya leído esto)!**_ **Aunque sé que esto es un AU totalmente OoC, no estoy del todo segura que tan IC quedó este par en lo que cabe Reverse Pines así que... igual, espero que a alguien le gustara este delirio que... salió de la nada cuando hacía tiempo para algo 9/9.  
Si la inspiración coopera, puede que me pase por este fandom de vuelta (tal vez, con algo más normal x/D) pronto~.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & grazie por leer(L).**


End file.
